


This is the Tale of Captain Holmes

by Krisdelama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other, Piratelock, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisdelama/pseuds/Krisdelama





	1. Chapter 1

Hamish Holmes only the age of 12 his father all over, the curly hair and green eyes, he walks out of his room “Dad, Father says he use to be a pirate and that’s how you two meet. Is he right or just making things up?” he asks John. John smiles sitting in his chair and looks towards his son, and nods. “Yes he was he’s not making something up for once” he laughs smiling. “Can you tell me dad? The story of how you and father meet, and ended up together?” Hamish asks him. John smiles “of coarse, come sit and I’ll tell you the whole story” Hamish comes and sits next to his dad eager to hear how his fathers meet and came to be. “One day on the navy ship, the sun was high in the sky-

 

(Naval ship: S.S.TangoAlpha new fighter vessel. 1200 hours)

The midday sun was beating down on the soldier, as him and a crew of naval men took the new ship out for a test. John was there for security if there were any smugglers, Rival vessels that would possibly harm the ship and… pirates. John doesn’t believe pirates would still roam these waters.  He makes his way down to the mess hall with the rest of the crew. He over hears the men speaking when he walks inside. “We better be careful were goin into Captain Holmes’ territory, in a few hours” he says to the other men “What that legend? I doubt that Pirates still roam around these waters, I’ve been on ships around here 20 years before you were born son.” John smiles at their bickering. Aside form the captain of the vessel he is in charge of keeping the men inline.  John gets his lunch and sits down at the table with them men “What do you think sir? What do you think about Pirates?” one of them asks him. He looks up at the men staring at him. He leans back in his chair and thinks for a moment. “If pirates ever did exist and weren’t just fairy tales, their long gone now.” He states to the men. The men are silent for a moment before agreeing with him, not speaking anymore on the topic. After dinner they all went to the meeting room on what they will be doing tomorrow. All the men went to bed for the night the ship anchored down. Before John went to be he hear some of the men talking about being in the open in Captain Holmes’ territory was a bad place to spend the night, but he just rolled his eyes and ignored their chatter.

 

The night slowly dragged on. John found it hare to get any sleep what so ever that night, why did this pirate thing bother him so much, the full moons light shoon down on to his pale face as he stared at the ocean outside of his window, the water illuminated but the moon. It was absolutely beautiful no matter how many times he saw it every time was like the first. He got and went to the upper deck and lent on the rail looking down at the water, not a cloud in the sky and minimal pollution so the stars looed amazing. Even though john is a soldier he still appreciates the things people tend to forget to admire in their ignorance. He takes a deep breath the wind coming off the ocean hitting his face. It felt soft, like a feather he use to have. He’s always had a fascination wit pirates. He use to pretend to be pirates with his sister Harry. He soon realise in his early teens that it was just games and story’s and pirates didn’t exist. He stoped playing with harry when he did he started focusing more on his work.

 

Originally he wanted to just be a doctor but he got in a major fight with a student, causing him to lose credit point and not get the score he needed. A office in the army saw the video and how well John held himself even when he’s loosing. The officer asked the school about him and then spoke to his parent and him about being an army doctor. John was just happy to be doctor he didn’t care if it was for the army or a hospital. He was going to be able to help people. John sighed coming out of his memory. “Pirates are only just fairy tales…” He reminded himself heading back to his quarters.  John climbed in his bed and grabbed his iPod, one of the younger guys got him one for his birthday and got him to listen to some panic at the disco, and to his surprise he actually liked the band.  He puts casual affaire on and closes his eyes soon drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning John was up early preparing for the day, as the crew started entering the hall for breakfast. John ribbed his eyes sitting down. “How’d you sleep sir?” one of the crew asks him sitting next to him. “Alright I suppose” he say before taking a bit of his food. A few other guys sit down and start eating. One of them looks at John, “You alright sir? You look a bit paler than usual” he states looking that the soldier with slight concern. John nod “yeah I’m fine, just didn’t have the best sleep is all.” After a few hours the crew are working at their stations John walked around the ship making sure no one got out of hand  “Sir!” one of the crew come running to him “ what it is? “ he asks “We have picked up something on the radar out to the east, The guys on scope say it’s a ship” the man pauses for a moment. “A pirate ship.” John attention gets pulled back in when he says pirate and goes straight to the scoping room. “Let me see “ he says upon entering the room. Looking through the scope. He looks through the scope. He sees the exact same thing they did… a pirate ship. “it cant be he mumbles. “Get the ship on high alert in case they start heading towards us” he commands the man.

 

The ship didn’t move for hours, John decided they would not be a threat and lowered the alert. With in moments the ship attacked them. Pirates boarded the ship, killing most leaving few, and the few they left were taken prisoner. John had been knocked out in the fighting. He woke a few hours to a man holding up his chin examining his face. He pulls back from the man  “Who the hell do you think you are?” he questions him. “me?” the stranger asks. “Why I’m Captain Holmes, Terror of the Seas” he smirks. John eyes widen. “Now who of you were in charge of the vessel? Or close enough to” The captain says. The captain thinking he would kill him point to John and the rest of the crew follow in pointing at him. The captain looked at one of his own crewmen. “Take him to my cabin” he looks at the others “kill the rest, any one who will sell out their own don’t deserve to live” he states rather coldly “No!” John shouts. He turns back to John and smirks and walks up to him. “The gave you up thinking that they would be free to live and you killed, I know you’re not the captain an that he is.” He holds his chin up to look at him “Yes... You’ll do quite nicely. “he says before turning away “nicely for what?!” he yells. “You will see” Captain Holmes states before laughing and going him his Cabin. John knew at this point. He wasn’t going to get off this shit without being dead.as they killed the some of the people he cared about he just sat there. He was a prisoner. And alive, and right now that is all he cares about.


	2. Chapter 2

(Captain Holmes cabin 0100)

John wakes in an unfamiliar room on a single bed opposite to a king bed, all he remembers was being knocked out again, hearing the screams of his crew, well… old crew. His sits up in the bed and looks around the room. Its was nicely designed the bed he was in had a deep green duvet and silk sheets. The king bed across from his was similar but had a purple duvet with a ship and waves on it. He was surprised he could see it at all with only candlelight in the room. John laid down as the candles light flickered as a door opened and the captain entered. John pretended he was asleep still. The captain sat on the end of the king bed and laid back and sighed. “In all my years… I’ve never let anyone live…” John hears him sit up “So why did I let him live? ” he continues. He stands and moves to sit next to John. “The cruel and terrifying Captain Holmes let his reputation fall for the sake of a soldier.” The Captain held his head in his hands and sighed yet again.

The captain ended getting into his own bed indicating to john that it was indeed night time. When John thought he was asleep he sat and went to get up. “if you’re going to try to sneak out its best to not be in my room when you do so I may seam asleep but I never do.” The captain says. “Why am I here.” John asks. The soldier had never expected to meet a pirate ever in his life, let alone be a prisoner of one. The pirate sat up his black curly hair slightly messy from his hat. “Honestly?” he asks him. John simply nods not sure how the pirate saw but he did. “I don’t know, I don’t even know why I let you live let alone in my room, maybe I don’t trust the crew with a man of your appearance.” He says shrugging. “You think I’m attractive Captain Holmes?” he asks him “Please call me Sherlock when it is not formal or in front of my crew.” He says. John nods again “uh okay… so Sherlock… you think I’m attractive?” He asks a second time not getting an answer the first time. Sherlock shrugs. “I don’t know, you’re different to the others and it’s not just because you’re a soldier, there’s… something different about you, in your character. Maybe it was they way you just accepted that your captain in charge of the vessel said you were thinking that if he said he was the captain that he would die valuing his life over yours” He states. “So what you spared my life because I would put my own life before my crews?” He asks. “Yes that is exactly why I spared your life. I saw the previous night before you saw my ship, you were admiring the ocean, and not many people do that any more.” he says looking out the small port hole running a hand through his hair. “Look I’m not going to let you leave and the nearest shore line is 10,000 miles away, so unless you want to swim that distance I suggest you cooperate and don’t question my authority, you will not be harmed by any of my crew and if they do they will have to deal with me.” He says looking John dead in the eyes. John nods; Sherlock’s gaze genuinely terrified him. John looked over than man “I-is there any other clothes I can get into?” he asks not wanting to stay in his uniform. Sherlock nods. “While you were sleeping I got one of the me to get some clothes for you” he says. John gets up and grabs the clothes, he realises that Sherlock is still watching him “Um…could you turn away please?” he asks.

“Oh uh right” Sherlock turns away so John can get dressed, he didn’t know what it was about that soldier that interested him he really didn’t. But all he knew is if he could get him to cooperate, things would go well. Sherlock peered at the man his has an extremely fit body for a guy his age even fitter than most soldiers. This man why he spared his life he would never know but he was in fact an attractive man. That he had no doubt. Sherlock made sure John was asleep again before attempting to try to sleep to his surprise he actually went to sleep.   
Flashback Sherlock’s P.O.V (late teens)  
“Sherlock come have a look at this” My boyfriend called from the rock pool. “What is it.” I say making my way over to him and sitting next to him looking at him. He pulls out a huge shell from the rock pool. This is a conch, if you blow on it correctly it makes a sound” he smiles. “wow!” Sherlock exclaims smiles as his boyfriend handed it to him. “As long as this shell is in one piece… you will always be my boyfriend” he says kissing Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock smiles at his boyfriend. They kiss just as the sun sets Sherlock thought he was his forever partner. (10 years later) Sherlock and his boyfriend are yelling and screaming at each other, “I though you love me Jim! How could you do this to me?” Sherlock shouts at him. “are you kidding me Sherlock? I never loved you! It was all a game I told you the first time I met you, it’s a game. That’s all it’s ever been Sherlock!” he yells back. “What about the conch then huh?” He asks pointing to the 10 year old shell. “What about it? What about! What about this!” He picks up the shell and throws it against the floor and it shatter. Sherlock falls to his knew as Jim walks past leaving to never return. Sherlock cried himself to sleep for weeks on end. 

Sherlock woke covered in sweat breathing heavily. That memory haunts him. He’s afraid it’ll never go away. He sees john still asleep and smiles a little before laying back down. At least his voyage will be slightly more pleasurable, with someone interesting on board.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. He didn’t want to. He stood at the bow of the ship twiddling a bit of shell in his fingers. John walked out of the cabin squinting as he reached the daylight. Sherlock turned his head when he heard a door shut, he smiles when he saw John and approached him. “So glad you could Join us” Sherlock smirks at the shorter man. “Though I might not be alone, in a dark room all day Captain.” John says. Sherlock frowned slightly towards John’s attitude, but of cores he was like that he was being held against his own will, will people he didn’t want to be with. “Come with me.” He says to John leading him up to the front of the ship. “As long as this ship sales, these waters will never be filled with bandits and riders for the people of England, But I will not hesitate to anyone in my waters who could pose a possible threat.” He says looking out towards the endless ocean. 

(Sherlock’s P.O.V)  
I watched man in the corner of his eye not wanting to face him; he did not seam afraid at all, I guess he has no need to be… that’s quite dull. Although he is quite attractive. No, Sherlock no… you don’t like people, you done like people. I sigh to myself looking out towards the last time I fell for someone it didn’t end well and I took a vow to never love again, it is a waste of time and life in general. I look at the bit of shell in my fingers, “nothing but a broken promise of a dream forged by false hope” I look up. “Pardon?” I looked to him slightly confuse, before realising that I had said it out loud. “Sorry was just thinking out loud it’s nothing… I don’t think I think I ever asked your name” I say turning towards him my hands behind me. “John… My name is John Watson.” He says to me.

(Johns P.O.V)  
This man is strange, like really strange, why would a deadly pirate captain risk he reputation for the likes of someone let alone me. Sherlock is someone who is distant but isn’t at the same time, I studies the man as we spoke, he has a bit if broken shell that he carries around with him, why would anyone want something broken? I question in my head “John?” he asks looking at me. “Hmm?” I inquire, “You zoned out” he states with a small frown on his face. “Oh uh, sorry I was just thinking.” I say he looks at me cautiously “Alright then, there is a kitchen on the lower deck if you’re hungry, I must get back to my crew.” He says, before turning away, and walking off. I made my way down to the kitchen “So, you’re the guy the captains taken a fancy to eh? I’m the ships chief, nice to meet you.” I look at him for a moment “he fancy’s me?” I blurt out with out thinking about it. “I don’t know laddie, it is assumed, ya’know. The captain is a strange fella sometimes, I can’t blame him though, with a past like his anyone would be like that.” He says putting some food on a plate for me. “His past?” I asks, He nods “ya’see the captain is..” he looks around for a moment then whispers 

“ He’s not straight, and he use to have this boyfriend ya’see, and originally it was a game for them, but for the Captain it slowly became something real for him, it was about…. three years ago now. His boyfriend gave him a conch shell you see, and he said ‘As long as this shell is in one piece… you will always be my boyfriend’ and their argument three years ago ended up his boyfriend smashing the shell and never seeing the Captain again.” He says looking down sadly. Wow, so he went though a bad breakup three years ago. “So the bit of broken shell?” I ask with out thinking. “he carries it around to remember his vow ‘I will never let myself fall so helplessly to the liking of another.’ He was with the man for 12 years.” He says quoting the man. 

I take the food with me and sit at the table and think quietly to myself, how could someone treat a man so bad, even if it did start out as a game after 12 years how could he of not felt more? That man must have been truly heartless. I continue to eat my food; I turn to the chief “Has the Captain ever spoken to anyone about it? Got any form od counselling?” I ask, the captain probably had some for of depression in there some where. “No I don’t think he has, nor do I think he would want any or appreciate it.” He says, I nod. “I won’t mention who told me if you’re worried” I say to him “really? You would do that?” he asks me, I nod again, “Everyone need to talk about everything eventually and he seams to need to talk about it, it seams to bother him… a lot. He doesn’t need to know who told me about it.” I say reassuring him, he nods and goes back to work. I wonder around exploring the ship studding it. 

(Back to no P.O.V)  
The day slowly dragged on for both of the men, John sat in the room making ‘his’ and also Sherlock’s bed, he did it our of boredom not wanting it to be neat. As it darkened outside the porthole he lit some candle around the room. Sherlock had told John to take a bath, in his earlier but hadn’t gotten around to it. John went into the bathroom and started the bath, when it was ready he slipped in the hot water and relaxed for what seamed to be hours. He heard the door of the cabin open indicating that Sherlock had enough for the night. John got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he emptied the bath then walled out. “Back I see” John says. 

Sherlock looks at him then looks away “Yes I am” trying at all costs to avoid the others eyes. The man practically naked in front of him. “Um Sherlock I was wondering if you were willing to talk about your ex boyfriend. The Captains eyes went wide and he froze momentarily before glaring at the man. “Who told you of that?” He asks coldly. “That doesn’t matter. I can tell you were bothered by something and I asked, and I’m willing to listen, because I can tell you want to get it off your chest” he says to him showing that he wont back down to Sherlock. Sherlock sighed then sat on his bed and patted next to him for John to sit. John sat as Sherlock began to tell him about it. John believes that he’s starting to get somewhere with the captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Sherlock’s P.OV  
John had managed to get me to talk about my ex-boyfriend. It was surprising how easy it was for him to get me to open up a little. I was new to people actually taking any interest to try to help me. I didn’t know why John was doing this; I didn’t even understand why he would want to, I mean I am keeping him not like he has a choice to be here. I sigh to myself straightening my hat. “And he left with any other word.” I finish saying to him. “That’s horrible, but I explains how you got to be the way you are now” he comments. “What do you mean?” I frown at him what does he mean the way I am. “You know, reserved and isolated. You don’t like to show any expression to anyone” he answers. 

John’s P.O.V  
I watch Sherlock look down in thought he looked slightly confused. Did he really not know that he was isolating himself from every one? “I didn’t realise I was doing that… I guess I never really though how I acted around other and I certainly thought no one would be worried about it.” he replies. I was shocked in that moment. Did he really think that no one cared about him? That no one worried? He appeared to notice. “If you understand the way then how come you don’t understand that?.” He questions me I go to speak but cant. He sighs and stands. “I’m going for a shower.” He states walking into his bathroom. I soon realise I was sitting on his bed in nothing but a towel. 

No ones P.O.V  
John finally got dress soon after Sherlock entered his bathroom. He lies down on the singe bed it was surprisingly comfortable, for something that clearly didn’t get used much. After a while Sherlock come out waring a towel around his waist. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” John asks not looking at him “What do you mean?” he replies. “Well I just thought you would have a some plan or something I mean like a raid or what ever” he says. “ I told you I only go against those in my waters and who are a threat to me” he sates sitting on the edge of Johns bed, John sat up. “Oh? Then why did you attack my ship?” “Your ship had weapons and therefore was considered a threat” He states turning to look at him still in nothing but a towel. “Oh” he mumbles quietly but not quiet enough to be a whisper. 

Meanwhile  
“Oi mate if the captain finds out we is planning treason well get not just the plank but a bullet in our back.” Says a crew man “ well he aint finding out okay? This is what he gets for cosin up to the military man and not thinking bout his crew” says another. “What’s ye plan then?” says a third. “Alright so tomorrow night well do it, surprise em, We’ll get you few to hold the captain down and you few to hold his little friend down. You can tie em up and you can drag em out. I’ll do all the talking. And navigate to dead Men Island. We all good on that?” all the men chatter in agreement.

captains cabin  
“So you understand my reasons now John?” Sherlock asks the other. “Yeah I do…” He looks down. “get some sleep you appear tired” Sherlock says standing and starts getting himself ready for bed. John cant help but stare at the other mans figure his muscles were quite nicely toned for a man who appeared to not do much around the ship. “Getting a good look” Sherlock says with out looking at him. “P-Pardon?” “I can feel your eyes staring at me” the man turns and smirks at the other. John coughs and looks around awkwardly. “It’s quite aright you know” he says and laughs a little; John smiles at the other man lightening up a little. Both laid down in there beds both asleep almost immediately. 

The Next night came too quickly. Neither Sherlock nor John expected his crew to do what they had just done. Marooned them on an island, with one shot each in a pistol. They managed to find a hut from people who where previously there. It was decent sized had 2 single leaf beds and a queen sized leaf bed, Sherlock of cores taking the bigger bed; having been use to it and all. John didn’t mind anyway he had always slept on a single bed. John was surprised Sherlock could get to sleep, he couldn’t. 

In the middle on the night John couldn’t help but notice the Captain stirring in his sleep. John knew the movements all to well from experience. He was having a nightmare. John got up and moved next to Sherlock quietly “Shhhhh it’s okay… you’re okay” he spoke softly laying next to him and gently stroking his hair. John was surprised when it did start to calm him down in his sleep, John himself, soon drifting off to sleep next to Sherlock. When John woke up in the morning he found himself held against something warm and hard, opening his eyes to see Sherlock’s chest in front of him. His cheeks started heating up and he tried to move back not realising Sherlock was awake. “Morning” Sherlock whispers to him, causing John to jump and look up. Sherlock chuckled and smirked. “Couldn’t stay away?” The captain asks. John shakes his head “No, you were having a nightmare, and I felt bad so I tried to help calm you down.” John explains to the man.

Sherlock muttered a small oh to himself. John wants to move away but when he feels a cool breeze hit him he moves into Sherlock’s warm chest. “That breeze is blood freezing” he complains. Sherlock tightens his arms around him. “Can’t have you freezing then. I need someone to talk to” He smiles down at John. John unsure how to respond just nods and closes his eyes staying against Sherlock, even though they were alone on an island John was glad he was with Sherlock


	5. Chapter 5

After hours the wind finally died down nothing left but the low crackle of a fire and the waves gently crashing on the beach, nothing else, not a bird, not an insect not even a cricket. Everything silent. John groans softly shifting, not having realised he had fallen asleep. “Hey” he hears a deep groggy voice. He opens his eyes to find himself staring into none other then captains Holmes’ eyes. He coughs awkwardly before looking down and trying to move away. “Shhhh” Sherlock holds him tighter. “Just listen” he says. John pauses to take a moment to listen to his surroundings. “Its so peaceful” He smiles.

John didn’t realise that he had his head against Sherlock’s chest, till he heard his heart beat. His heart shouldn’t be going that fast John thinks to himself. “Um… Sherlock…” He mutters. “Hmmm” the other looked at him. “Are you okay? Your heart is above the average bpm for some one of your size and age” He says slightly concerned. Sherlock blinked a few time before checking his pulse. He freezes for a moment and just for a moment. “John… are my pupils dilated?” he asks sounding calm. John looks into his eyes before nodding. Sherlock nods back realising John and sitting up. 

“I’m going for a walk.” He says to the other. “Oh? Where?” John questions. “To get some more fire wood” he says. “I’ll come with yo-”, “No… you need to stay here and keep warm. I’ll be back in a few hours” he cuts John off before walking away, into the forest. John sits there wanting to argue but knows that it would be pointless. John sighs sitting alone and wraps himself in the jumper that had been left previously. He looks around before moving close out to the fire desperate to keep himself warm like Sherlock had instructed him. 

John’s P.O.V  
Sherlock has been gone for hours I think to myself. “I wonder if he’s okay” I twiddle my thumbs before hearing something in the bushed “Hello?” I call, before seeing a man stumble out. “P-please… Help m-me” he says to me. I nod. “Of coarse, what is your name?” I ask him, helping him towards the fire getting some warmth into his cold bones. “J-Jim Mo-Moriarty” I give him the Jumper to get warmer. His now sounded familiar. I was never good at remembering names even if they were involved with something important.

Sherlock’s P.O.V  
I sigh, what was I suppose to do? Stay there and let him figure out I like him? No… I want going to do that… it doesn’t work like that… I killed his friends… he will never feel the same…. Why is this happening now?.... this… this will ruin me if I let it get to my head…. But he was so warm and muscular. NO! don’t do this Sherlock, last time you fell for someone the tore your hear in too… you promised yourself you wouldn’t…….. I don’t care… I’m in love…. With John Watson.


End file.
